


all eyes on me

by jnhao



Series: tumblr requests [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gossip, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety Disorder, Rumors, Shy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnhao/pseuds/jnhao
Summary: seungcheol doesn't mind being perceived as rude or mean, he's honestly used to it. it isn't until his boyfriend, junhui, notices all the staring that he realizes the extent of howmuchhe cares.





	all eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> so the requested prompt was: _"JunCheol fic please. Cheol is rude but when it comes to Jun he is a softie. Kinda a sweet relationship or something."_
> 
> and i hope it meets your expectations! enjoy!!
> 
> (also yes i named this after 2pac's song, fite me. also also, in case you might've forgotten who i am thanks to the user change, i used to be lovesquare!!)
> 
> cross-posted on [tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/post/166763550034/all-eyes-on-me)

Whispers follow him wherever he goes. He's wearing his leather jacket today with his piercings on full display again and somehow, that means it's Stare Judgingly at Seungcheol Day.

Seungcheol doesn't mind the stares, he's gotten so used to it that he just rolls with the punches.

If people think he's rude and mean and would cut a bitch if they so much as looked at him wrong, then so be it. Nothing Seungcheol says or does would make people think otherwise, so it's best he got over what others think of him.

Still, it's highly amusing to watch someone's shocked expression when they see him with Junhui.

Seungcheol smiles and keeps walking towards the campus cafe, almost smiling to himself when the bell over the cafe's door jingles as he enters. He immediately spots Junhui sitting in a booth by one of the cafe's windows and slides into the seat across from his boyfriend finally letting the smile he's been wanting to set loose all morning spread across his face.

"Hey, hyung," Junhui murmurs shyly, blushing when he spots Seungcheol's wide grin.

"Hey, Junnie," Seungcheol replies, holding his hand out for Junhui.

Junhui eyes his hand before he takes it cautiously, intertwining their fingers gingerly and laying their joined hands on the tabletop. Seungcheol is pleased to notice his favorite drink is already in front of him and Junhui blushes an even darker red as Seungcheol thanks him.

"Did you pay already?" Seungcheol asks.

Junhui nods and avoids looking at the displeased twist of Seungcheol's mouth. It's not a macho man thing, really it isn't. Seungcheol is well aware that Junhui can pay for his own things and drinks and he can most certainly treat them for once, but Seungcheol _likes_ paying for them. He isn't really sure why, but he has to admit that the blush Junhui sports for the rest of the day after Seungcheol has paid for something of his always makes Seungcheol feel all warm and tingly on the inside.

He doesn't want Junhui to think he's mad at him for paying though so Seungcheol twists his mouth again until he's smiling and leans down to peer up into Junhui's face. "Thank you, Junnie-yah. Next time is on me."

Junhui blushes again and nods, smiling faintly and Seungcheol can't help but grip more firmly at his hand. Junhui takes a sip of his drink and Seungcheol follows suit, ignoring the whispers of the baristas and fellow patrons that give them a large berth, eyes wide as they watch the exchange between Seungcheol and Junhui. Seungcheol ignores them, focusing on his drink instead and smiles happily when he realizes that Junhui added more sugar to make it sweet enough for Seungcheol's liking.

"Junnie-yah," Seungcheol singsongs. "Did you add sugar for me?"

Junhui shrugs, eyes on his straw. "You like sweet things."

Seungcheol hums appreciatively. "Must be why I like you so much."

Junhui's gaze flickers up to his own before falling back down to the tabletop as he blushes an even darker red and Seungcheol's amused by how the younger man even manages to do that. Seungcheol laughs and stands, grabbing his cup and pulling Junhui up after him.

"Since you paid and we still have some time together before your afternoon class, let's take a walk," Seungcheol suggests, smiling again when Junhui nods and grabs his drink, following Seungcheol out the cafe.

Seungcheol might be immune to the stares that follow him everywhere, but Junhui isn't and it shouldn't surprise him when Junhui starts to fidget when they pass the main courtyard where a large portion of the student body is lounging about at. Seungcheol sips his drink and sits them down on an empty bench in front of the fountain and Junhui hesitates only for a second before he sits down beside Seungcheol and intertwines their fingers again.

"Um, hyung?" Junhui asks quietly a few minutes later, pointedly keeping his gaze on the water sprouting out from the top of the fountain.

"Hm?" Seungcheol hums in response as he takes another sip of his drink.

"Why are people staring?" Junhui whispers this with his eyes carefully blank and palm sweaty against Seungcheol's.

Seungcheol gazes around them, meeting the eye of every single person who's staring at them. The majority flush and hastily look away but the braver ones stare back, tilting their heads curiously to the side and Seungcheol rolls his eyes before continuing.

"They think I'm likely to stab them in the back if they don't keep one eye on me at all times," Seungcheol says as nonchalantly as possible, even shrugging to make it seem like he doesn't care.

Which isn't a lie, because Seungcheol _doesn't_ care, but with Junhui beside him, Junhui who has general anxiety and hates making eye contact with anybody, Seungcheol cares very much. He prepares to stand and take them somewhere more private, somewhere Junhui will be more comfortable, but then Junhui's tugging on his hand and grabbing his attention again.

"Why would they think that?" Junhui asks, eyes alight with curiosity.

Seungcheol smirks and leans forward, his face only inches apart from Junhui's as the younger man stares back with wide eyes and slightly parted lips that Seungcheol would very much like to kiss. "Don't I _look_ like someone who would do that?"

"No," Junhui immediately responds, shaking his head to emphasize his point. "Not at all. Do they really think that of you because of the way you look?"

"Yep, but it's cool," Seungcheol leans back on the bench, sipping on his drink again. "Can't change their minds so I ignore them instead. No point wasting time on pointless things."

"But," Junhui stumbles over his next words using a mix of Mandarin that Seungcheol has to ask him to repeat so he can understand. "That's not fair! They shouldn't judge you for your looks, hyung. You're one of the nicest people I know and if they don't see that then it's their loss and they're complete assholes for even thinking that of you in the first place!"

Seungcheol wordlessly stares at Junhui, taking in the set of his shoulders, appreciating his wide brown eyes and frowns at the frown that mars his boyfriend's beautiful face. Seungcheol smiles and nods, swiftly pressing a gentle kiss to Junhui's lips and lingering there a few seconds more once their lips have parted.

"Thank you, Junnie," he whispers between them before leaning away and giving Junhui the space he knows he'll need.

Junhui blinks up at him, a flush flowing from his hairline to his jaw and Seungcheol smiles at his flustered expression. Seungcheol can feel his heart _thump-thump_ in his chest as he takes in how cute Junhui looks after he's been kissed. It's endearing and warming to know that Seungcheol is the reason behind it all.

Junhui looks down at their hands and whispers, "It's nothing. Really, hyung."

But it most definitely means the world to Seungcheol.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com)!


End file.
